Albus Play Matchmaker
by Rebarka
Summary: After Rose interferes in Albus's love life he decides to get her back by setting her up with none other than Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Matchmaker

Albus Plays Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise

"How could you" Albus yells at me, disgust clear in his voice.

"I don't see what I did as so wrong" I yell back and then become acutely aware that we have gained an audience. "What, have you never seen anyone have a fight before?" I yell at the crowd and some of them clear but most stay behind. My fights were quite legendary, things were said, people were hurt trips to the infirmary were made.

"You set me up on a date" Albus screeches. "You played matchmaker in my life".

"First of all don't screech, Albus, it's unattractive and second of all… I was totally in the right" I tell him.

"How, how were you in the right meddling in my life?"

"I knew you liked her and that you would never ask her out so I did it for you" I answer smugly.

"You are unbelievable" he says throwing his hands up in the air, annoyance written all over his face.

"I don't see what I did as so wrong, I just got you a date for Hogsmead" I tell him annoyed. Instead of replying he storms off in the opposite direction. I was left gaping after him, surrounded by a swarm of people watching for my reaction.

"Don't you have anything better to do than gawk" I yell at the crowd, "imbeciles". Finally realizing the show was over the crowd dispersed, trickling away to their own lessons. All except one that is.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask annoyed.

"That was some fight Weasley" he commented, his permanent smirk gracing his lips.

"Go away" I tell him, my heart thundering in my chest. I knew he was going to give me a lecture and I wasn't in the mood.

"Oh if only I could" He says leaning casually against the wall of the corridor.

I just scowl at him. We had an… interesting relationship. My dad had always told me about the Malfoys and how I should stay away from them. I always thought he was exaggerating until I met Scorpius. Young, tall, fair skinned with light blonde hair, the spitting image of his father or so I had been told and the absolutely the most stuck up, self centered, pompous jerk I had ever met.

When he and Albus became friends I was flabbergasted but because of my own continuous friendship with Albus we were required to get along. That didn't mean however that we had to like each other, and we didn't for quite a while. Until one day Scorpius found me crying because my grandmother Molly had died the night before. He comforted me for hours until the tears dried up and it didn't feel possible to cry anymore. So that was how Scorpius Malfoy and I had started our friendship. Now in my 6th year, I have to admit he is one of my best friends.

"Go away" I tell him again, knowing full well he would not leave me alone.

"No" he says bluntly. Knowing I was fighting a losing battle I dropped it.

"So do you think I was wrong?" I ask.

"What about? The fact he would never have asked her out himself? No I think you were right there" he tells me "In the meddling however, yeah I do"

"I was only trying to help" I mutter, kicking at the ground.

"Yeah, but did he really want your help?"

"No" I mutter "I should probably go apologize"

"Good idea" Scorpius tells me, then pushes me lightly in the direction Albus had left. That was the problem with Scorpius he always made me realize when I was wrong.

I had an uneasy feeling that it wasn't a good idea at the time but I was so tired of them making puppy dog eyes at each other. Albus had developed a crush on Sybil Longbottom in our 5th year and she had liked him for much longer than that. Albus was a really shy guy so I just decided to give him a little push in the right direction. I hadn't meant to upset him.

When I finally found him he was sitting on the floor of the corridor leaning against the wall. He made no objection when I sat down, which was a good sign.

"Hey Albus" I smile at him then my voice turns more serious "I am sorry. I was wrong. I was only trying to help but I understand why you are upset. I shouldn't have meddled and I promise I won't do it again"

"I know, it's ok, I'm over it" he smiles at me.

This is not good, I know that smile. He is up to something. What have I gotten myself into?

A/N: this is going to be a multi chapter story.


	2. Lists and Epiphanies

Albus plays matchmaker chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter or any part of the franchise sadly._

It had been a week since the matchmaking incident and things had pretty much blown over. Albus couldn't still be holding a grudge… could he? No of course not he was over it I am sure. The trip to Hogsmead was coming up and he was becoming increasingly nervous about his date. I was dreading the trip as well. I had gotten so caught up in my matchmaking I had forgotten to find someone I could go to Hogsmead with. Usually I would spend trips to Hogsmead with Albus or the occasional date. I couldn't go with Scorpius (he would be with his girlfriend) and I didn't have any girl friends except Sybil.

The day before the trip I was lying in my bed reading my favorite book, _Emma_ by Jane Austen, when there was a knock on the dorm room door.

"Come in" I yell. To my surprise Scorpius enters looking slightly annoyed.

"Come in? Shouldn't you at least see who it is before you told me to enter? What if I was a boy?" he asks.

"You are a boy Scorp," I answer teasingly.

"A boy with bad intentions," he corrects himself easily. One thing about Scorpius, he never gets embarrassed. It is very annoying.

"If you were a 'boy with bad intentions,'" I mimic putting air quotes around the statement "I would use the Bat-Bogey Hex."

"Fine" he concedes "anyway do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?"

"Like a date?" I tease knowing full well what he means.

"No not a date just as friends" he said exasperatedly.

"What happened to Lizzie Bones?" I ask.

"We broke up this morning" he says nonchalantly.

"What? Why?"

"We had been fighting for quite a while" he tells me.

"Oh Scorp, I am sorry"

"I am alright really."

"OK well sure that will be fun" I smile, changing the subject back to the Hogsmead visit.

"Great I will meet you in the great hall tomorrow" he smiles back at me.

After he leaves I put on my robes and head to class. Scorp and I are in mainly the same classes. We are both in Gryffindor so we usually partnered up in the classes we have together. Most people don't like me because I know most of the answers. Whenever a question is asked my hand shoots up. People often marvel over how I wasn't put in Ravenclaw.

At lunch Scorpius, Albus, Sybil and I all sit together talking.

"Rose, um I just wanted to tell you that just a minute ago Andria Wood asked me to go to Hogsmead with her and I said yes. I figured you'd be ok with that since we only made plans this morning. Is it ok with you?" Scorpius asked me.

"Sure. So is it like a date?" I ask.

"Yeah" he answers sheepishly.

"No problem" I tell him trying to smile.

During my afternoon classes all my teachers sound like the teacher from Charlie Brown. She is just a blur of noises like, "Whaa, Whaa, whaa..." It was like no one was ever really listening to her. (By the way, Charlie Brown is a muggle show my mom had us watch). I just can't seem to pay attention. In Charms I look over at Andria Woods and start to assess her. Then, for some totally unknown reason, I start making lists.

List one: Problems with Andria Wood:

Her nose is too big for her face

One eye is bigger than the other

She is too tall

Too skinny, all skin and bones

She always wears her skirt shorter than allowed (that tells you a lot about a girl)

She is a know it all (at least I am not smug when I get a question right)

_I knew it; she is a troll_ I think smugly.

List two: Reasons why I, Rose Weasley, definitely do not care that one Scorpius Malfoy is going on a date with her:

He is an arrogant git (even if he is my best friend)

He will break up with her soon (he would never date a troll for very long)

…I have nothing else

List three: Why I, Rose Weasley, (possibly) care that Scorpius is going out with her:

I don't want him dating a troll

What's so great about Andria anyway?

He is my best friend, I am just looking out for him

Obviously she is bad for him (I am just trying to look after him)

_What am I doing? This is crazy_ I tell myself and quickly hide the lists away. Anyway why should it bother me? It doesn't. He can date whoever he wants, just not her. She is evil, trying to steal him from me. I mean not from me but… oh whatever. This definitely does not bother me.

"Miss Weasley?" the teacher asks. What class am I in?

"Yes" I say confused.

"Do you want to answer the question?" darn it, I missed the question. This is not a good day.

"Hey are you alright, you seemed out of it in class today," Scorpius asks me on our way up to the common room.

"Yeah I am fine" I am most definitely not fine. What is happening to me?

I wake up at 2:00 in the morning with an epiphany. I, Rose Weasley, I am in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

Damn it.

A/N: next chapter the Hogsmead trip!


	3. Hogsmead

Albus Plays Matchmaker

I hadn't slept a wink all night as I was up planning what exactly I would do to win Scorpius over. After a night of tireless thinking and planning… I had nothing. Not one idea. I was beginning to panic when Sybil finally woke up from her sleep.

"Are you alright Rose?" she asks me. She is a morning person.

"NO" I cry falling back into the bed.

I tell her all about my lists and my realization. Sybil, being the amazing friend that she is, only laughs at my plight.

"Come on Sybil help me. I set you up with Albus. You owe me," I tell her.

"So what, you want me to set you two up?" she asks me.

"No I guess not" I say, smiling a little. She had always had the power to make me laugh. "Come on let's get ready, you don't want to be late for your big date" I tease.

After getting dressed for the Hogsmead trip we make our way to the great hall for breakfast. To my dismay Andria has invited herself to come eat with us. Oh joy.

"Hey, Rose" Scorp says when I sit down.

"Hey" Is my only reply.

I walk to Hogsmead alone; I don't want to be a third wheel. I occupy my time in the Three Broom Sticks reading happily until Scorpius and his date arrive. He doesn't notice me. He is engrossed in a conversation with Andria. What do they have to talk about?

I get up to leave but when I turn back Scorpius is in a lip lock with the fiend. Ugh gross. I quickly leave walking up to the Shrieking Shack to finish reading my book resisting the urge to write more lists.

When I get back to my dorm room Sybil is sitting on her bed smiling.

"Hey" I say smiling "how was your date?"

"It was really nice" she tells me.

"Only nice?" I ask.

"Ok it was amazing" she says smiling so widely I think her face might crack in half.

"I am so happy it went well, tell me everything" and she did. We spend the rest of the night gossiping and laughing until I barely remember my earlier feelings of sadness at"the kiss".

He doesn't like me anyway. I will get over this soon enough and everything will go back to normal… I hope.

A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Albus's POV

A/N: Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter!

Albus's POV

My date with Sybil is today.

The date Rose set up.

I was mad when I found out, I didn't need my cousin setting me up with her friends, even if I do like Sybil a little. Ok a lot. Still Rose was wrong when she set me up on this date. I should have been the one to ask Sybil out not my cousin on my behalf.

Anyway my date with Sybil is today.

After getting dressed Scorpius and I head downstairs to the great hall to have breakfast. Andria sits down next to Scorpius and they start discussing something I don't really care about. Minutes later Rose and Sybil enter. Other than the required pleasantries Rose does not speak all through breakfast.

After breakfast Sybil and I start our journey to Hogsmead. Sybil is tall with blond hair and silver gray eyes. Her eyes remind me of the early morning, fog cloudy and mysterious. She was smart, Scorp and Rose were the top of the class but Sybil wasn't far behind.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask her suddenly realizing, I don't know our destination.

"Anywhere but Madam Puddifoot's" she laughs. She knows my feelings about the tea shop.

"How about we go to Honeydukes and then go up to the Shrieking Shack?"

"That sounds nice" she says smiling at me.

"Hey did you notice Rose seemed rather upset at breakfast today?" I asked Sybil as we walked down the main road.

"Yeah she was upset earlier" she told me, looking worried. "We talked about it but I am still worried about her. I hope she is alright."

"What was upsetting her?" I asked. I may have been upset with her but she was my cousin and friend and I didn't like it when she is sad.

"Albus, I can't tell you" Sybil says looking apologetic "It is her problem and I can't tell you what it is, she needs to tell you that."

"You're right" I tell her.

The rest of the date went by quickly. It was really good I had so much fun just laughing and talking to Sybil.

We have another date and this time I asked her out.

APM

I corner Rose later and ask her why she is so upset. Finally she admits that she like this guy but he likes someone else.

She acts like it is alright but I can tell she is upset.

I wonder who this guy is?

A/N: Here it is I hope you liked it! Sorry it is a short chapter.


	5. Who could it be?

As an apology for the long wait I am posting another chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Albus's POV

Who could Rose like?

This was the question that had been plaguing me for the last two days.

I had been keeping my eye on her (and the boys she talked to). I don't know who it could be. I have a few ideas but I am not sure.

She had been talking to Jared Wood, Andria's brother, a lot lately. No it couldn't be him, she had personally encouraged him to ask out our younger cousin Lily.

Zack Bones? They studied together sometimes. No she always told me what a pompous git he is.

She talked to Ben Zabini for quite a while yesterday. Ben was famously in love with a muggle born girl named Ella, much to his father's disgust… and her own. Maybe it is him, Ben meets all the criteria. They have a lot in common now that I think about it.

I will see if they talk more today.

With this idea in my head I rise and got dressed for classes. Scorpius has gone on ahead of me so I walk down to the great hall alone.

"Hey Albus" Sybil says when I reached the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey" I smile at her as we enter.

There at our table is Ben talking to Rose. Maybe I am right and it is him.

Ben looked a lot like his father, the only difference is that Ben has an easy going grin. Ben's parents had separated shortly after he was born and he was raised by his mother. In appearances he may be his father but his mannerisms are his mother's. We all like him and he is quite close with Scorpius.

"Hey Ben" I say as I sit down.

"Albus" Ben says smiling.

He then starts a discussion about the upcoming quidditch season. Rose is smiling and laughing throughout breakfast. To be fair we are all smiling and laughing but still.

Too soon it is time for class and we all depart scurrying off in all directions so as not to be late.

I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first. I have always enjoyed Defense. How could you not? Also I seem to excel at it. Maybe I get it from my parents… yeah I definitely get it from my parents.

At dinner Scorp and I talk about quidditch. We are both on the Gryffindor team. I am seeker like my father and Scorpius is the keeper.

We have a big match coming up and we are both excited.

"More quidditch talk, seriously?" Rose asks as she sits down, Sybil close behind her.

"Yeah I almost passed out from boredom at breakfast" Sybil adds.

"You did not" I argue.

"Ok but Ben made it interesting, you two not so much"

"Hey" Scorpius and I both yell.

Just then the headmaster McGonagall rises from her chair.

"Students" she calls and we all quiet down "after much discussion we have decided to host a ball this year to celebrate the 1025th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The ball will be held in a month's time."

Everyone in the Great Hall cheers excitedly.

I turned to Sybil "Do you want to go with me?" I ask her quietly.

"I'll think about it" she smirks at me, laughter in her eyes.

Later as we are walking back to our dorm she stops me.

"Yes by the way, yes I will go to the ball with you"

"Wonderful" I smile at her. "Who knows maybe Rose will ask Ben."

"Why would Rose ask Ben?" Sybil asks confused.

"He is the boy she likes isn't he?"

"No sweetie, he isn't"

"Oh."

Who could it be, I wonder?


End file.
